Kyros X Krissi: First time they met
Onup: Hey krissi I brought a friend ^_^ Kyros: .........hey Krissi: Oh~ Hello! *Waves at Kyros* Onup: Krissi this is Kryos a proud spartan warrior. Kryos: He did say you wanted to met me Krissi:*Her eyes spark with interested* Oh Yes! I wanted to mee you! *goes over to Kryos* So, what do you on your free time~ *Her tails wag* Me: ... *sweatdrop* Kryos: Mostly sharpening my shills Onup:[ whispers to Y-tiger] He reads love novels in his spare time. Me:*looks to Onup and whispers* He'll get along perfectly fine with Krissi then. Krissi: Oh~ May I see! May I see! *She smiles happily, her tail wagging as she jump up and down a little, the rosary bouncing a bit* Please~ Kryos: Ok ill show you some of my skills [ 5 Kryos suddenly appears ] Onup:back Don't tell him I said that he keeps it a secret he does has a reputation to maintain. Me: I know, but Krissi has one as well! Krissi: *amazed, ready to watched, her tail wagging* Onup: What is it? Kyros: 6 Kryos starts juggling fireball and tossing them back and forth Me:*grins* Krissi works in one of the clubs that is like what Rouge owns. It's how Krissi gets so hook onto guys. Krissi:*Watching in amazment* Wow~ Onup: you said that out loud Kryos does have 6 ear to listen with. kyros: all the fireballs into the air, the fireballs then explodes like fireworks Me: *Grins* I know I said it out loud~ The funny part is that she makes sure they free or even like her before she makes a move on them~ Krissi:*blushes, glaring at me* Y-Tiger! *Fangs slightly shown* Your demonic, no good, fox! Me: What can I say~ Onup: I think I'm rubbing of on you Kryos: Say it ill end you Onup: IF YOU EXPEXT KYROS TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE FORGET IT YOU MIGHT AS WELL EXPECT ANOTHER ICE AGE Kyros: .....-_- Me:*Laughs* Krissi:*Narrowed her eyes, pissed now* you two make me sick*She points and me and Onup* Onup: We got our good points to^_^ Kyros:...... maybe they're related, wouldn't surprise me -_- Me: Me, Related to him *Points to Onup* Last time I checked, I have no brother. Krissi:*She is just hiding her face.*... Kyros: Well honest mistake sorry Onup: smile what's wrong with Krissi Krissi: I hate both of you. *she keeps hiding her face. Sniffling a little* Me: Not come on- Krissi: No! *Hidding in a corner.* Kyros: A Krissi......onup in the face Onup: YOWCH THAT HURT I guess I deserve that Krissi:*looks to Kyro, her ears flatten.* H-Hm? Me:*sweatdrop*... Onup: You can't just use you words Kyros: ... Shut up Krissi:*sniffles a little* Me:... Kyros: Krissi I'm .... Sorry that .... Onup: Spit it out already Krissi:*Her ears perked, listening in slight worry* Me:*waiting* Kyros: Im sory for the way onup treated you and ... Onup: I'm going to die from old age Krissi:*glares at onup, and mouth 'I can live forever, so shut up.'* She looks to Kyros, waiting patincely* Me: *whispers to Onup* I think they would get along perfectly fine... Her waiting forever... Onup:back She might have to Kyros doesn't like expressing his feeling Kyros: ...... May the rest of your day be great Onup: facepalm -_- Me:*sighs* Krissi:Oh... yea... *She whispered under her breath, nodding a little before turning away.*... *mind: That just made me even more sadder...* Kyros:mind- I'm going to kill that bastard Onup: Hey y-tiger did you say Krissi work at a caffe Me: No, I said she worked at a club that is likes rouge's club in the sonic game series, I believe around where emerl was put into a game. Krissi: *Depress now, but her phone rings* Hm? Juniper, why is she calling? *answers* Uh-huh... What?... A sister? I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't I know this!? Me:*Sweatdrop*Hehe... I fail to tell Krissi that. Krissi:*sighs* Alright, Alright... I'm calm. So, what else? Yea, what about my job... Uh-huh... Hm... Yea... Your kidding, right, I'm getting half of my paid cut off because I'm busy doing other things? *Hungs up* Me: wow... Onup: I was just thinking Kyros does nothing but train all day he need to relaxe so why not let Krissi show him where she works. Who know he might become a regular. Kyros: mind: He's at it again-_- Me: Ah~ Good idea! Krissi:*Glares at Y-Tiger and Onup**mind: Their so up to something* Onup:Weeell look at the time I better be offlike a ninja but really hiding someplace nearby Kyros: I would like that *mind: sigh I don't think I have a choice -_-* Me:*Waves at Krissi* Good luck, Krissi~ *vanishes in complete thin air.* Krissi:*She blinks, but sighed*... Kyros:at krissi What do you think? Krissi: That their up to no good. but, I have to go back to work... *She frown a bit* Kyros: I might as well come with Krissi:*seem slightly concern, but nodded*alright. *Walking to a night club, where Juniper was waiting* You've been waiting? *notice kaede*who is that? Juniper: My sister, Kaede. Kaede:Hello... um... *notice Kyros* Juniper:Who's the male?*she blinks* Kyros: hi my name is kyros Juniper:Names Juniper, this here is my little Sister known as Kaede. Kaede: Nice to meet you two.*bow* Krissi:*Mind: Kaede is innocent and cute, and Juniper is pretty much strong looking... erm...* Anyway! We should go in. Juniper: Yea, there's a party going on. So, you better get to that bar. Krissi: Ah! *Runs inside.* Juniper:*sighs* For a vampire, she sure is forgetfull... *looks to Kryos* Come on, we shouldn't make her wait. Kaede: I'll go home Juniper, you know how I am about late night parties.. Juniper: Yea... Night Sis. *Watches Kaede run off home* Kyros: So what's on the menus Juniper:*Lifted an eyebrow* Sounds like you never been to a night club before. Normally their is Dancing and stuff. People getting drunk or passing out. Just come on, we'll see Krissi. *Opens the door, going to the bar.* Krissi:*Giving people their drink they order*Ah, finally you two came inside. Kyros: Is it that obvious, I don't drink I like to keep my wits and I'm not a good dancer. Juniper: They do sell water, or juice. Krissi:*Confuse, staring at them. She was in her rave outfit* Ah, but I love dancing! Juniper: Krissi, we weren't talking about you. Krissi: Okay... Kyros: Ill take a water and whatever you recommend Krissi: A glass of water coming up... Since nothing is really recommanded. *gets a glass of water, handing it to Kyros.* Juniper: A wine, red please. Krissi: Alright... Kinda going low aren't you? *getting the wine* Juniper: I'm fine... Kyros: Thankswater so what kind of food do you serve. Krissi: Snack like food, not really a place you want to eat dinner at... Kyros: May I get a burger Krissi: Um... I don't really think we carry that kind of food. Mostly fruits, chips with dips and maybe small sandwiches... And by small, I mean about the size of your hand kind of small... Juniper:*Sighs, drinking her wine* This is why I needed the wine... Kyros: Sorry I have never been in a nightclub before... Can I have some chips Krissi:*smiles* Sure things. *gets some chips, having them to Kyros* And it's fine, it's very understandable that your new to these kind of places... Kyros: You know what i'll take a glass of red wine Krissi:*A bit shocked, but smiles brightly* Alright! *Grabs him a glass of red wine, replacing his glass of water.* There you go~ Kyros:a small sip of the red wineI normally stargaze at night...Krissi what do you like to do for fun. Krissi: Depends on what to do. Sometimes I hang out with Juniper and go shop. Or stay out at night, for being a vampire and all. But, the most of the times, I go to a waterfall is among the forest close to a mountian. I go behind it, since there is a hidden cave, and watch the fireflies fly around the lunar flowers that glow in the cave... Sometimes, if the stars are in the right postion, you can see even the planets from a hole off the side of the cave... It's lovely truly... Kyros: Sounds nice another sip I would love to go with you another sip*blushes* Krissi:*blushes when he said that. But, she smiles* S-Sure! When do you want to see it? But, it has to be at night, at lest around 8:00 p.m. Kyros: How about after work I got nothing planedon other sip Krissi:*Her tail wag a little, she blushed a bit* Sure! Kyros:one big gulp finishing the red win and stares a Krissi for a minute or two Wanna dance? *Blushes* Krissi:*blushes, but smiles happily* Sure! *she comes out from behind the cournter, Juniper taking in her place* Kyros: [ stands up but starts to wobble] Wow now I remember why I don't drink hahaha ^_^lets go Krissi:*giggles, before going over to him* Let's go to the dance floor! Kyros: I hope you don't mind I haven't dance since.... Wow never ^_^ Krissi:*giggles* I can teach you how to dance~ Kyros: thanks out hand for everything * blush* Krissi:*blushes, but smiles as she takes his hand* your welcome, Kyros. Juniper:*Smiles at this sight, closing her eyes as she watches the cups with a hand-towel.* Kyros:[ looking at Krissi holding his hand while the nightclub's lights it maybe because of the red wine but he accidentally said out loud] You're beautiful Krissi:*Blushes, but remember Kyros had drank some Red wine. she just smiles* T-Thank you... Kyros:said that out loud Come on let's go ^_^ Krissi: Alright! *Pulls him toward the dancefloor gently* Kyros: to copy dance moves Krissi:*Helping Kyros, smiling happily* Kyros:Having fun Krissi:*blushes, but she smiles as she nodded*Yea, you? Kyros:I'm haveing a great time ^_^ Krissi:*smiles, her tail wagging* Good to hear!~ Kyros: So can you tell some of the places you have been? Krissi: Hm... I've been mostly in some malls, alleyways, here, at Juniper's place, and at the lake area with the Cave. Kyros: I traveled across the world and I've seen many things if you want I can take you anywhere you want money is no problem Krissi:*blushes a bit* I'm not huge about gaining money or anything. Money truly means nothing to someone who can live forever. Since those who live will have to ajust to anew when it comes... Kyros: how is your family Krissi:*She frown a bit, her bangs covering her face* I have no family really... Kyros:... Sorry for bringing it up Krissi:*looks to Kyros, smiling*It fines, Sorry for looking so down about it. Kyros: tell me about your friends Krissi: The only friend I have is Juniper. But, she is a real close friend. Juniper and I been friends for a while. For her appearances, Juniper is very straight forward, yet stubborn. *giggles a little* It's funny when she is tossed in an strange event, like getting asked out. Normally she blush bright red and runs off. Kyros: It's nice to have friends you can count on Krissi: Yea, sure is nice *smiles at Kyros* Kyros:Where did you get that rosemary? Krissi: Hm?... Oh, I don't know. It's been with me ever since I remember. I can't take it off or else I start dieing... Kyros: blushing You share such information with me so soon I didn't think you trust me that much. Krissi:*Blushes* Your not anyone who seeks to kill me, or is any way evil. I can trust you with most of the infortmation. Some infortmations just can't be given... Kyros: how can you tell that I'm not evil, I've lived for a very long time I ... Have done much. Krissi:*smiles* Because, you try to do things the right way, the good way in another word. your not the one who strikes me as a take over type of person; let alone kill without a reason. Kyros: ..... Lets go and see that cave you mentioned. Krissi:*Tail wags a little* Sure! was following Kyros and Krissi all day he continues to follow the to the Moutan cave Kyros: It's quite lovely here Krissi: Sure is *she smiles, looking at the flowers as they were glowing* Kyros: the moon looks lovely tonight onup's mind: come on man make your move Krissi:*looks to the moon, nodding* Agree. *she blushed a little, smiling.* Kyros:into krissi's eyes Krissi:*looks into Kyros' eyes, blushing a little* Kyros: Um.. Krissi would you... Krissi:*blushes, her heart beating a bit fast as she listens.*? Kyros: Go... With me... Out *blush* Krissi:*Blushes, feeling her heart skip a beat at those words. She smiles happily* S-Sure! Kyros: When are you free his mind- finally I wish y-tiger was here to see this Krissi:*blushes* Any time but 5:00 P.M to 6:40 P.M.... *she smiles* Kyros: how about 7:40 PM so beautiful Krissi:*Blushes, smiling as she nodded*Sure! Kyros: So ... a...deeply into krissi's eyes Krissi:*blushes, staring into his eyes* Kyros:a attempt to kiss Krissi I wander if Y-tiger will belive me when i tell her what happened) Ya know I can hear ya, Onup. Krissi:*blushes, but kisses Kyros.* Kyros:i always wondered what it was like *blushes* YOU CAN READ MY MIND) Krissi:*Blushes, she smiles as she nodded* Yep, I sure can. I'm not where you are, so they can't hear me. I wander if Krissi will be suprised if she fins out that kyros is over 2,000 years old) Kyros: I like to read love novels when i have some free time....its something that a haven't shared with anyone Nah, she's like, 560 years old. It wouldn't be a shocker. Krissi:*She smiles, blushing* Cool. Category:Baine's belongings Category:Onup147 Category:Romance Category:Role Play Category:Straight Couples Category:Date